Dialogue à trois
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: Reese et Finch sont enfermés, Shaw vient à la rescousse !


**Dialogue à trois  
><strong>

- Je vous avais demandé de m'attendre…

- Vous ne répondiez pas, je me suis inquiété.

- Et votre premier réflexe quand vous êtes inquiet est de courir droit vers le potentiel danger ?

- Je crois me rappeler que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation…

- Ça n'a pourtant pas eu l'air d'influencer votre attitude.

- …

- …

- D'accord, d'accord, je suis désolé. Là. Pouvons-nous à présent nous concentrer sur le moyen de sortir d'ici, Mr Reese ?

- Je pourrais peut-être tirer dans la serrure.

- S'il vous plaît abstenez-vous. Si j'en crois un examen préliminaire du mécanisme de la porte et de la configuration des lieux, il y a 50% de chance pour que la balle ricoche et blesse l'un d'entre nous.

- Avez-vous une meilleure idée à proposer, Finch ? Parce qu'il n'y a rien ici que je puisse utiliser pour crocheter la serrure.

- Nous devrions attendre Miss Shaw.

- …risque...endre longtemps…

- Je n'ai pas saisi l'intégralité de ce marmonnement mais il m'a semblé détecter un flagrant manque de confiance envers les capacités de notre partenaire.

- Non, juste envers sa motivation. Au moins, Bear est avec elle.

- C'est tellement rassurant de savoir que vous comptez sur le chien.

- …

- …

- …

- Est-ce que la lumière vient de… Oh.

- C'était un minuteur. J'espère que vous n'avez pas peur du noir, Harold ?

- J'imaginais finir mon existence autrement qu'en mourant lentement de froid et de soif dans une cave humide et obscure. Mais ce sont les aléas du métier je suppose.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne laisserais pas les choses en arriver là.

- Vraiment ?

- Si la situation devient désespérée, je peux toujours vous briser la nuque. C'est une façon bien plus rapide d'en finir. Vous n'aurez qu'un mot à dire.

- …Merci c'est… une perspective parfaitement… réconfortante, Mr Reese.

Plus tard :

*grincement de porte*

- Vous auriez pu choisir un meilleur moment pour jouer à cache-cache ! 1h que je vous cherche dans ce…

- Miss Shaw, ne laissez pas la porte se… !

- Quoi ?

- …trop tard.

- Mais ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce… ?!

- Sympa de te joindre à nous, Shaw. Tu n'aurais pas amené un paquet de cartes pour passer le temps par hasard ?

- Saloperie de… porte de… bordel de… !

- Ça ne sert à rien de t'acharner dessus, elle ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur.

- Au moins, nous avons à nouveau de la lumière.

- Habituellement Finch, j'aime votre façon de toujours voir le bon côté des… Shaw non !

*BANG*

- Aah !

- Harold ?!

- Merde, Finch ?!

- Ce n'est rien, la balle m'a juste frôlé. Mais je comprends mieux cette expression qui veut qu'on voit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux…

- Désolé, boss. Bon et sinon, c'est quoi le plan ?

- Nous attendons que Mr Reiley descende, je suppose.

- Sérieusement ? Il n'y a pas… moyen que je… reste là sans… rien faire… !

- Tu vas juste te démettre l'épaule Shaw. Je t'ai dit que ça s'ouvrait de l'extérieur.

- Foutu numéro de… Huh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?

- Le minuteur est arrivé au bout de sa course…

- …

- J'y crois pas.

- …

- …

- Dites quelque chose les gars, ce silence dans le noir, c'est juste sinistre.

- Hm. Qu'est devenu Bear ?

- Je lui ai demandé de monter la garde dehors. Si j'avais su que j'allais me retrouver enfermée dans une pièce froide comme un bœuf mort, je l'aurais emmené pour me tenir chaud.

- Il y a une indéniable poésie dans votre choix de comparaison…

- …

- …

- …

- Quand Reiley pointera le bout de son nez je vais…

*grincement de porte*

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

- Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire, Miss Shaw ?

- Il n'a pas tort, Shaw. Une balle pour chaque membre c'est un peu excessif…

- Ferme-là Reese. La cinquième était pour sa tête, tu devrais me féliciter de ma retenue.

- Nous n'étions même pas sûrs qu'il soit la menace, mes recherches préliminaires…

- Aucun innocent ne devrait avoir une pièce qui ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur dans sa cave ! De toute façon, innocent : il va passer les prochaines semaines à l'hôpital où il sera en sécurité. Coupable : il va passer les prochaines semaines à l'hôpital, où il ne pourra rien faire. Problème réglé. Et maintenant, je me tire d'ici.

- …

- …

- Après vous, Finch.

* * *

><p>Je publie toutes les semaines un chapitre de mon roman yaoislash/lemon etc ici : www*fictionpress*com/s/3209038/1/Sous-le-règne-de-Philippe-IV-le-Bel (remplacez les * par des points)  
>Et vous pouvez passer sur mon site là : alienorgauthier*doomby*com (idem : points à la place des * )<p> 


End file.
